I Could've Loved You
by Scarlett L
Summary: Okay, so this is just a poem I wrote, then parodied (is that spelled right? Is that even a word?) for Harry Potter. The first poem is the angst, the second is the angst/romance. Kind of sad, I'm warning you. Hope you enjoy! (Obviously a one-shot, can't continue a poem. Rated T for mentions of spousal abuse.)
**Okay, so I wrote this first poem on a whim and then I'm like, 'Hey, I should post this.' But it has to be something fan like, so I made a parody with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Rated T for mentions of spousal abuse. Yeah, kind of dark, but sometimes I have these kind of dark writings. Also, the first part of the parody is almost exactly alike, except for 'he' instead of 'she,' but it changes in the end. So, kind of dark, rated T, similar at the beginning. My checklist is complete! Also, don't worry- I get in moods sometimes, but I'm not depressed and/or suicidal. So yeah. I hope you guys like it!**

I could've loved you

And held your hand

I could've kept you safe

But now I can't

Now she's there,

And everything's all wrong

Now she's holding your hand

When I so long for that

We could've touched the sky

And together, we would fall

We would've ridden on stars

And nothing would bring us down

We would've climbed a mountain

And built a home on the top

We would've reached the sun

And burn in our happiness

We would've gone everywhere

Done everything

We would've been happy

Happier than anything

We would've been together

We would've loved each other

We would've held each other's hand

And view the amazing sight of each other's eyes

But we didn't

You chose her

And now I'm alone

I lost you

I regret what I've done

And I would go back and change it

But there is no way I can

There is no way to fix this

I'm crying for you

For what I thought was love

I was young and you were kind

Who can blame a girl?

But I got in too deep

And I fell too far

But I wasn't kind

And you weren't mine

I love you now

A sad sort of love

One that never goes away

One that reminds me of you

I could've loved you

And it could've been me standing beside you

But you chose her

And I chose wrong

Parody- Draco Malfoy to Hermione Granger

I could've loved you

And held your hand

I could've kept you safe

But now I can't

Now he's there,

And everything's all wrong

Now he's holding your hand

When I so long for that

We could've touched the sky

And together, we would fall

We would've ridden on stars

And nothing would bring us down

We would've climbed a mountain

And built a home on the top

We would've reached the sun

And burn in our happiness

We would've gone everywhere

Done everything

We would've been happy

Happier than anything

We would've been together

We would've loved each other

We would've held each other's hand

And view the amazing sight of each other's eyes

But we didn't

You chose him

And now I'm alone

I lost you

I regret what I've done

And I would go back and change it

But there is no way I can

There is no way to fix this

I'm crying for you

For what I thought was love

I was young and you were kind

Who can blame a guy?

But I got in too deep

And I fell too far

But I wasn't kind

And you weren't mine

I love you now

A sad sort of love

One that never goes away

One that reminds me of you

I still see you sometimes

You look worn out, tired

I hate him

I hate him for making you work

You should be Queen

I'd be your King

You'd never have to lift a finger

Not when I was carrying you up the mountain

When I see him and you together

I see regret

I see heartbreak

I see someone allowing a delusional man to love her

I can see you look away when he kisses you

I can see the distrust in your eyes

What has he done?

What has he done, to make you hate him so?

I know

I'm in the corner of the bar when he's drunk

I can see him run outside to you

And I see what he does

I want to open my home to you

My empty home

There's no love here

But there's no hate

You could get away from him

You could take a break

All I ask

Is for you not to hate me

When I look at you

I still see wonder

I still see your glee at our world

I still see your happiness at small things

Ever since I left you the notes

You've been looking better

Ever since I attempted a smile

You've attempted one back

One day you'll leave him

For everything he's done

One day

You might be mine

I want to hold your hand

I fear I've made too many mistakes

I fear for you

For I don't want to hurt you

As I write this, I see you walking

I want to run up

To kiss you

To hold you forever

I try to look away, but you keep walking toward me

My heart is pounding

My hands are sweating

Is this happening?

You're in front of me

In all your perfection

I don't care about this poem anymore

Because now you're here

Now you are mine

Now you are loved

Now you are healed

Now we are happy


End file.
